


Movie Night

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Trish knew you and Jessica had feelings for each other. She came up with a plan on how to get you two together.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You knew both Jessica and Trish for a while. You met Trish while out with one of your friends and you accidentally bumped into her while you were getting coffee. You both became great friends not long after that. She soon introduced you to Jessica.

It took some time but Jessica started to become comfortable around you. She soon realized that she started to develop feelings for you. But Jessica decided to keep it to herself. But Trish knew.

When you realized that you were developing feelings for the PI you went to Trish. When you told her, she was ecstatic. Trish had a plan on how to get you two together. She just hoped it worked. It was a Friday night, you were at Trish’s place for a movie night. You went to grab some popcorn from the bowl but you realized that it was empty.

“I’ll go make some more popcorn.” You grabbed the bowl and got up.

“I’ll help.” Trish got up and followed you into the kitchen. 

You put a packet of microwaveable popcorn into the microwave and wait for it to be done. Trish walks in and goes to grab some drinks from the fridge. You were watching the popcorn and you could feel Trish looking at you. “Trish I can feel you staring at me.” You turn around.

“I can’t help it, you’re gorgeous (Y/N).” She gives you a wink. You look at her in shock. Trish walks closer to you, so close that it seemed like she was about to kiss you. She was interrupted by Jessica walking into the kitchen. You could see anger in her eyes. Or was that jealousy? You weren’t so sure.

“I can see I’m interrupting something. I’ll just go.” Jessica turns and starts walking to the door.

“Jessica! Wait, it’s not what it looks like!” You go after her. Jessica was about to open the front door but stops. She had such a tight grip on the door that you thought she was going to take it off the hinges. 

“It sure as hell looked like Trish was about to kiss you.” She turned around to look at you.

“I wouldn’t have kissed her back! She’s not the one I want to kiss.” You walk closer to her. You take a deep breath. “You’re the one I want to kiss. I want to kiss you.”

Jessica suddenly pulls you into a kiss. You were completely caught off guard but you started kissing her back. You pulled her closer as the kiss started to get heated. You both pull away once air became necessary.

“Finally! My work here is done.” Trish gives you both a smile before she walks to her room.

You wrap your arms around her neck as her hands go to your waist. You give Jessica a quick kiss. “You were jealous weren’t you?”

“I was not jealous.” She pulls you closer, if that was even possible. You give her a smirk. Yep she was jealous but she’ll never admit it.


End file.
